


Can You Trust A Fox?

by Scarletxmoon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Dungeons and Dragons AU, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Slow Burn, allison/seth (only minor a ship), foxes are a guild, moriyamas rule the empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: For 8 years Neil had been running for his life trying to escape a fate that had been laid out for him since his birth. He might be a powerful wizard that bad people want to use for their own greed. He might just be a boy who wants to run and disappear.But when he meets a group of adventurers who happened to be part of the Foxhole Court a well know guild full of misfits and possible criminals. He forms connections with them and he's not sure if he wants to run anymore. He might just stand with the Foxes and fight for his freedom.Dungeons and Dragons inspired fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fic but I recently read this series and my current obsession with Critical Role might have help spur this on. So hopefully you'll all enjoy this.

Running. _Thump thump._ Running that's all Neil had known. Running from his father; running from Lola; running from death. _Thump thump._ The sound of his feet hitting the ground as he pulled his spell components into his hands. The guttural sound of a monster broke the silence of the forest. Harsh breaths and the quiet patter of his feet against the ground. 

He broke into a clear then stopped panting heavily—he pivoted on the balls of his feet turning to face the lumber monestrous mass breaking through the treeline. It ran at him with colossal speed swiping at him. 

Neil speed allowed for him to effortlessly dodged it. He ready a fire bolt and aimed it hoping for the kill. It hit the monster square on the chest sending it back a few steps; it swayed as Neil held his breath. 

The head snapped up emitting a low threatening growl towards him—it ran at extending it's claws. This time Neil was unlucky and did not move fast enough as it's claws slashed across his stomach. He gritted through the pain as he pulled out more spell components focusing on the spell he released sphere of an acidic substance; the creature dropped to the ground hollering out in pain—the smell of melting flesh filled Neil's nostrils. 

Once the screams died down Neil allowed himself a moment to breathe as he stared down at the melt body before him. He went to move but pain spiked up his body quickly looking down at the wound the creature gave him. A parch of blood formed through his tunic; deep red mixed with a black substance. 

Neil pushed it from his mind as he rummaged through his satchel fishing out a vial of a red liquid. He removed the stopper place the bottle to his lips—knocking the liquid back. He gave himself a moment longer to breathe; allowing the potion to do it's job. 

He stared up towards the treeline looking for something specific—a blur of movement caught his sight as a small creature bolted from the trees towards him. He slipped down to his knees as a the creature stopped in front of him; a cat stared up at him mewing and purring as he rub himself against Neil's hand. He stood turning towards the direction he had just come from; looking down he smile at the cat nodding it to follow. They started their way back to village that he had been staying at the past two months.

It was a tiny village near the border of the Empire. He noticed the presence of a few Empire soldiers; pulling his hood up he tried his best to avoid them as he made his way towards the guardsman outpost. 

The guards outpost was a shabby little shack with a board out front—parchment pieces attached to it listing the various jobs that need to be handled. He stopped at the door giving it a gentle tapped and a stern and broad guardsman answered the door looking him up and down.

"The job is done the monster has been eliminated." The guard looked at him suspiciously. Neil knew what he was thinking; how could this scrawny short wood elf take on an abnormally large monster that no one else had been able to defeat. Neil sighed but still look at him expectantly.

"You managed to defeat it?" Shaking his head he turned back inside to grab something. "Well colour me impressed I would not have though someone like you would have been able to that. Well as promised here's 100 gold." He handed a satchel of coins to him; Neil accepted it slipping into one of the pouches on his belt. He gave a quick thanks as he turned to leave. 

He headed back towards the inn that he had been holed up in to collect his traveling pack. He didn't know where to head to next but he knew he had to get away. He could sense that something was coming he felt sure it was likely his father or someone who worked for him. 

He had been running for the past 8 years of his life; since he was 10 when his mother pulled him from his bed and ushered him out the door towards a horse that was packed with few bags of food and clothing. At the time Neil hadn't understood why they were leaving but as the years went by his mother had filled him in with some facts but it only left him with more questions. 

He knew his father was a bad man vicious and violent—Neil bore the scars of that violence. His father had become darkened; his thirst for more power drove him to insanity. And naturally he knew his son was adept with magic and he sought to control his powers and him.

After few years of running his father people caught up to them. They dragged his mother back to his father where it gave the strike that would serve as the killing blow. Before death could take her; she grabbed Neil using the last of her strength she used dimension door to get the them away from his father. 

She made him promise with her dying breath to keep running and keep fighting. And he did; he ran—he fought—he tried to make his life the best he could despite the circumstances. But as the longer he was alone the more he wanted to just give in. He was tired but the will to run was much stronger so he ran.

The sun began to drop behind the tall pines; he settled for the night; setting a fire up. The slight chill from the autumn air went through to his bones—pulling his dark green cloak closer to his body trying to keep the warmth from fire within. He ran his finger through his dark hair as he stared at the fire. Sir was curled up at his side purring, his hand dropped down to Sir's head as he scratched behind his ears—pulling quiet mew from him. He settled in closing his eyes to attempt sleep hoping no nightmares would find him. 

But as his eyes began to close he sensed something amiss—his eyes snapped open, he attempted to move but he was not fast enough to react as he felt cool metal against the skin of his throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." a low voice growled. Fear crept across Neil's features as his eyes widened and he froze. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his father people caught him. How had he been so stupid to let his guard down? He could hear the hissing of Sir beside him as he stood ready to attack the person behind him.

"Andrew!" another voice yelled from in front of him this time; a dark skinned halfling came into view. The dagger dropped and Neil used the chance to bolt. He ran or at least he tried to run but dizziness over took him as he clambered to ground shaking and shivering. 

"Shit did you nick him with your knife." a third voice called out as he felt someone hovering over him. He could feel someone touching him; feeling around for wounds. He caught flashes of blond hair and hazel eyes as he slowly slipped into darkness.

"No please." Neil tried to speak but his words slurred.

"He's poisoned." Was the last thing he heard before the darkness finally took him.

Neil opened his eyes as the world came back to him—above him wooden ceiling instead of tree branched and stars. He shot up and noticed he was in a bed in what seemed like an inn. He could not remember getting to a town; last thing he could remember was a knife against his throat, a halfling and then darkness.

His eyes scanned the room—empty potion bottles and bandages littered the table nearby; a fire place emitting warmth from the low fire burning. His eyes shifted to a blond halfling boy wearing light gray robes with a orange fox crest on the front. His eyes were closed his breath was even—sleeping. 

Neil looked down; his cloak had been removed same with his tunic. He panicked knowing who ever this person was had seen his scars. He was very self conscious of his scars; they were questions he didn't want to answer—a reminder of his father.

His hands grasped the fabric of the bandages that were wrapped around his torso. Confusion took over; who were these people? If they worked for his father they would have left him bloody and close to death—not save his life.

_'He's poisoned'_ he recalled a voice saying before he blackout; that would explain why he was unable to get away and how he was unable to sense them sooner. 

Neil tried to move but pain seeped up his body causing him hiss. Which was enough to startle the halfling boy from his sleep he looked up he pressed his lips tight; shaking his head slowly as if tell Neil not to move. 

"You are awake finally" His voice was quiet as he sighed; standing up walking towards him. Neil gripped the sheets his eyes darting from the boy to the door not far behind him. "You must really have a death wish." The boy cracked a slight smile. 

"What do you mean?" Finally Neil found his voice even if it was slightly cracking. The boy stood at the foot of the bed staring at him.

"Well that monster you fought it poisoned you. You are very lucky we found you or you probably would have died in your sleep." 

Neil looked down at the bandages once more. The reality of the words struck him. He almost died and they saved him. He looked back up to the boy eyes taking in the every detail; blond with hazel eyes. He recalled back to what he saw before he blacked out. 

"Who are you?" He finally got his voice under control.

"I am Aaron the healer of my group. I'm a cleric of the Foxhole Court. And you are lucky I'm very proficient in curing poisons." He grinned. "So who are you?" He asked, Neil just stared at him words dying on his tongue. 

Neil didn't know if he should tell him; after all he was a stranger—a danger if he said the wrong thing. As he worked to carefully choose his words the door burst open; the dark skinned halfling from before barged in. 

"Nicky!" Aaron snapped at him. Nicky just shrugged in response.

"What? We heard talking so we figured he must have woken." Neil tensed at the _'we'_ part as his eyes snapped back to the door. A mirror in dark clothing the same blond halfling that was in front him—_a twin._ But the person behind him cause him to freeze.

Tall tanned skinned human male with striking green eyes; dressed in fighter attire—a Fox crest replacing what should have been a Raven. This was someone from his past whom he hoped would never see again. Kevin Day adoptive brother to Riko Moriyama—a family with close ties to his father; his father's boss. 

Kevin pushed his way past Nicky and the other twin; he recalled the name Andrew being called before he lost consciousness. Kevin stopped right beside him; eyes searching his—looking at his face then his hair. Neil's eyes widened when he realized that his disguise had fallen when he blackout.

"Nathaniel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil is a Wood Elf Wizard  
Andrew is a Halfling Rogue  
Aaron is a Halfling Cleric  
Nicky is a Halfling Bard  
Kevin is a Human Fighter  
The rest will be listed when the chapter they are in is posted.  
I do have this plotted to the end so this will be a complete fic unlike some of my previous fics.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment his name left Kevin's lips Neil's eyes widened—he quickly attempted to back up as far away from them as he could.

"No don't take me back there! I won't go back!" He was fully panicking trying to get away; trying desperately to fight despite the pain that he was in. _'You have to get out of here. You have to run.'_ He could almost hear his mother screaming at him.

In his panic he didn't notice anyone moving until he felt a hand on the back of his neck. It might have been an attempt to calm him but it only caused his body to tense up.

"Calm down" the low voice from before returned. Neil jaw clenched as he looked around noticing the blond twin in all black had disappeared. He pulled his hands in to a fists and prepared to fight. "No one here is going to harm you." Andrew's finger tips dug slightly deeper into Neil's neck. Slowly Neil breathed out, he counted down from ten in his head to try to stop the anxiety. 

Kevin looked him over—a look of pity on his face. Neil grimaced; pulling the sheets around his torso to cover his many scars from their prying eyes. Neil didn't want their pity he just wanted them to be gone.

"I'm not part of the Empire. I left the Moriyamas." Kevin chose his words carefully trying not spook Neil further. Neil still struggle against Andrew's grip before just going slack. He breathed in and out; trying to calm himself like he had done many times before. He felt the hand on his neck drop, Andrew moved away from to stand by the window—Neil turned to watch him. He returning his focus back to Kevin watching him carefully. 

"Then who are you running with if it not the Moriyamas" Neil uttered lowly. 

"The Foxes" The fox crest made sense now. Neil had heard of the Foxes in passing they were a guild of misfits and criminals who didn't fit in with society. They formed themselves into a group to defeat monster make money and make trouble for the higher class criminal organizations. Organizations much like the Moriyamas which his father was part of; a guard dog—a murderer. 

"Why the Foxes?" He questioned sending him a distrusting look.

Kevin sighed, he knew the last time Neil had seen him was when he was still with Riko. He didn't know what Riko had done to him which made sense to why he was untrusting. Kevin offered him a smile.

"They offered me protection." He said it as if it was the obvious answer. "I'm sure Wymack would offer you the same Nathaniel." 

"Neil" He snapped. "It's Neil now." he said in a slightly more calmer tone. "I refuse to keep my father's namesake." Kevin nodded but didn't push him to explain it any further. He was thankful for that; the name brought him fear and reminded him of endured pain. Neil had been the last name his mother had given him when they went on the run before she was murdered.

"As I was saying the Foxes need more recruits and after what we saw of you I think you'd be a good fit—"

"I don't need anyone I have people trying to kill me all my life and no one has managed it yet." Neil cut him off—someone snorted. His eyes narrowed at Aaron still standing at the foot of the bed.

"And yet you almost died from poison from a monster." It was snide remark; Neil scowled at him.

"I.." He trailed off; what could he say to that when he was right he did almost die. 

"I know you think you don't need anyone but aren't you tired of running?" Kevin offered. "Being alone?" Those words hit him like a brick; he was tired--he was sick of just being alone. He conjured a cat so that he wouldn't be but the creature couldn't talk. It was only magic. _Sir. _

"How did you find me?" 

"We followed you." Andrew said flatly from behind him; Neil turned his face slightly towards him narrowing his icy eyes. Andrew simply shrugged off the glare. "We were on the same job as you. You beat us to it so we followed you."

"Come with us Neil; give the Foxes a chance." Neil looked back at Kevin; staring at his out stretched hand suspiciously.

"Fine." He bit out; not accepting the hand.

He allowed Aaron to changed the bandages on him once the rest of them had left. After redressing quickly he went to join the others outside of the room. He crossed through the door; noticing the twin in all black leaning against the wall beside the window. Andrew's eyes swept over his form—inspecting him as he walked out. When he seem satisfied he pushed himself off the wall heading towards the door. 

He stopped turning back towards Neil nodding to him to follow. Neil swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed him through the door. The sun was high in sky telling him it was somewhere around noon. He wondered how long he had been out for.

Once they were outside his eyes scanned the group placing names to faces. Aaron and Andrew were the same as much as they were different; Aaron scowled but looked relatively innocent; Andrew on the other hand kept a straight face but he had an air of danger to him that told Neil he should run. He was almost certain that Andrew would gut him in his sleep if given the chance. 

Nicky was the odd one of the group, he seemed to be the cheerful one—constantly talking. Neil watched him as he played an inspirational tune on his flute breaking into a smile. 

Kevin looked stronger then he remembered. He still saw the sad child who lost everyone but he could also see the new found strength he had gained. His fighter attire sporting the fox crest. He'd have to ask him later how he managed to escape from the Moriyamas. 

The Foxes minus Andrew all wore orange in some form, it drew attention to them and this made Neil feel sick. If he too wore orange it be like painting a target on his back, everyone would know he was a fox and he wasn't sure he was ready to face what it could mean for him—whose attention he might gain.

He walked over to join Nicky who was holding his pack and his belt of satchels. He offered a quick thanks as he took them. Once they were ready to leave Neil looked around him looking for Sir. He sighed to himself; pulling out incense, he closed his eyes and chanted the summoning spell. Sir appear into existence landing gracefully on his shoulder; he rubbed up against Neil's face happy to see that he was alright. 

The others stared at him shocked by the little creature that was mewing happily. Except Andrew who seemed disinterested in the cat. Neil looked at them and shrugged with a smile on his face.

They headed out towards the north west; from what Neil could remember he heard whispers that the Foxhole Court was somewhere in the north just out of reach of the empire. Neil stuck close to Kevin, Andrew took the lead while Nicky and Aaron took up the rear. 

They walked for what felt like hours until the sun began to set, Neil shifted his glances between Kevin and the back of Andrew. No one talked as they continued on even as the night set in it looked like they were going to go all night.

"Here." Andrew monotonous voice rang out as he stopped ahead of them. The other went through the motions of setting up camp. Kevin gather branches for the fire; Neil help him set it up using a fire bolt to set it alight while the rest of them setup their bedrolls.

"I'll take first watch." Kevin commanded; Neil knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he headed over to where Kevin was and joined him.

"You should get some sleep." Neil shrugged.

"I'm not tired." Neil stared at the fire working up the courage to ask the questions that had been on his mind. "Can I ask you—"

"How I escaped from the Empire? How I remembered you" Kevin cut him off. Neil watched him warily then nodded. A sigh escaped Kevin's lips before he turned back to staring at the fire. 

"Riko is a complicated man. He is the jealous type and becomes rather volatile. The Moriyamas had us trained as fighters and we were both very skilled; but they only offered one of us a position in the guard. Of course Riko wouldn't take that; he figure he was the better one so he took away the only thing I had ever wanted." 

He lifted his left hand; Neil could see the scaring. His flesh had been torn into with a dull knife that had left jagged lines. 

"He broke me after that; beat me and almost killed me. He would have if it had not be for Jean." He lowered his eyes; a sadden look crossed his face. "He got me to Andrew who in turn brought me to my father. Who happened to be the one leading the Foxes." 

Neil stared at him; piecing together all he had said. Neil had thought that his father was dead. He remember Kevin telling him so when they were younger. After his mother had passed away; he had told him that both his parents were gone and that he was alone and now belong to the Moriyamas. To the Empire. Much like Neil would have if his mother hadn't gotten him out of there. 

"Now as for you I don't think I could have forgotten your face. You look too much like him." _'Him'_ his father no one like saying the name of the Butcher. One could be certain if his name was spoken he would be summoned. Neil shiver at the thought. 

"I'm sorry but it's true." As if he knew what Neil had been thinking.

"Yeah I know." Neil sighed. "It was why I kept myself disguised."

After what seemed like hours Kevin passed off watch to Andrew. Neil had been tempted to try to get some sleep, but he knew it was futile. He settled on just sitting in silence with Andrew; who kept giving him small side glances every so often. Neil huffed the constant staring made him feel uncomfortable. 

"You know you don't have to stare at me, if there is something you want to know you can ask me." Neil kept his voice flat, shifting his eyes towards Andrew who had a flat look on his face. He stood up moving to close the distance between himself and Neil—standing in front of him. He flopped down beside him sparing him a quick glance. 

"I am just trying to figure you out. You look like someone who would run on first danger like a rabbit." He tilted his head—curiously. Neil just stared at him. "I don't trust you and I don't know how Kevin knows you but I will find out." Neil stiffened his back eyes widening a fraction at the thin veiled threat in Andrew's voice.

"I'm not a puzzle for you to solve." Neil snapped back in response.

"Oh you are and I intend to solve you." A twisted manic smile crossed Andrew's face; Neil knew there was something off about him.

"I'm not afraid of you. People worse then you have threatened to kill me and I'm still here." Neil turned to face the fire; not wanting to look at Andrew any longer.

"Maybe you should be." He whispered turning to look out into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil is a Wood Elf Wizard  
Andrew is a Halfling Rogue  
Aaron is a Halfling Cleric  
Nicky is a Halfling Bard  
Kevin is a Human Fighter  
The rest will be listed when the chapter they are in is posted.  
I do have this plotted to the end so this will be a complete fic unlike some of my previous fics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil finally reaches The Foxhole Court and meets the rest of the foxes for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't forgotten about this fic I promise. I was in the process of writing for National Write a Novel Month. Then I got bust with work. I have this fic written up to chapter 5 but I'm in the process of rewriting the chapters much like I did with this chapter. I have plans to have a beta reader, but I haven't sent anything to them yet so this chapter has some editing but I may have missed things. Just forwarning.

The morning came to soon for Neil who had eventually dosed off while sitting in silence with Andrew. Too soon they had pack down the campsite and were headed off toward the Foxhole Court. It took them only a half days walk before they reached the tall stone walls guarding Palmetto could be seen—distant chatter and laughter could be heard on their approach. The guards recognized them as the reached the gate—opening them and allowing them to enter. They sent a few curious glances towards Neil but didn’t say anything as they passed through.

  
  


They followed the path through the village—bright orange and white banners lined the streets with quaint homes and shops on either side. Neil was fascinated by the look of Palmetto; he had stuck to nondescript towns as per what his mother had always done. Smaller unknown villages meant no one would be looking for them there. Palmetto in all its brightness gave Neil some small ounce of hope; hope that he could finally have a proper place to belong even if doing so was a danger to him.

  
  


When they finally reached the court Neil stared in awe at the wooden walls and warm stone buildings. An orange and white fox paw flag sat atop the roof of the tallest building—a tower in the center of the compound. It was beyond anything Neil could have imagined—it was much warmer then the place he grew up in; as his father compound had been a cold and dark.

  
  


“Welcome to the Foxhole Court.” Neil turned to face Kevin as he spoke, he nodded towards the gate before heading off towards it; the rest following close behind. Once they were through the gate they found a tall dark-skinned earth genasigirl waiting for them inside, the annoyed look on her face told Neil that she had clearly been waiting for them to return. Neil chanced a look at her; short brown hair framed her sharp face—brown eyes narrowed at each of them before softening slightly when they fell on Neil. She wore orange and white robes with a brown tunic underneath—a crown of branched circled her head and she held a wooden staff that looked like a long branch with a green stone at the top. To Neil she seemed intimating with the way she held herself—like she was always ready for a fight. She headed straight for Kevin but soon back off as Andrew place himself between them. Neil couldn’t quite understand why she seemed to be afraid of him—after all they were on the same side, part of the same organization.

“You were suppose to check in 3 days ago, what happened?” She shifted her eyes to Neil once more. “And who is the stray?” Kevin stiffened.

  
  


“We ran into problems chasing it. We discovered that someone else had beaten us to it.” He nodded towards Neil. He knew what that it was; that monstrous creature that poisoned him. The one he took out with no help; that caught their attention. Dan looked at Neil with shock and confusion.

  
  


“Wait your telling me this scrawny elf defeated the creature that has been impossible for empire soldiers to take down—alone?” Her tone was one of disbelief as she took him in. Neil simply nodded. “You think Wymack will take him in.” She said shaking her head. “We don’t need more strays-”

  
  


“Oh Dan I wouldn’t worry; you know how Wymack loves to take in strays. This one will be no different.” Andrew voice drawled out as he stepping closer to her effectively cutting her off. She slowly retreated away from him turning her gaze back to Neil once more.

  
  


“Err-” She cut herself off moving towards Neil. “I’m Dan Wilds Captain of the Foxes.” She offered him her hand with a smile. Neil stared at her warily—accepting the offered hand in a slow shake.

“Neil Josten.” He simply stated still holding her gaze—hoping she couldn’t see through the lie that was his name. Dropping her hands to the side she gave her head a beckoning nodded as she turned towards the inner door on the other side of the courtyard.

  
  


“Well come along, you will have to meet Wymack—he will be the one making the decision on whether you’ll be staying or not.” She tossed a glance back at them to see if they were following. Neil sighed; he knew it would be easier if they decided not to allow him to stay, but he knew Kevin was going to fight to keep him here. He slowly followed behind Dan, the sounds of the other four as the fell into step with him. He cautioned a look towards Andrew; whom was at this moment choosing to ignore his presence.

  
  


The inside of the building had the same orange and white banners that lined the village streets, some of the banners had the odd fox paw crest. The hallways felt warmed by the candle light and warm gray stones. The wooden floors were lined with a brunt orange carpet, they were few painting of what Neil assumed were past and current inhabitants of the foxhole court. They turned down a hallway that split in two, Nicky and Aaron turned and headed toward from what Neil could tell was a lounge like area; while Dan lead him down the opposite direction towards an office. Kevin and Andrew were still following them. Curious how it seemed where ever Kevin went Andrew followed despite splitting up from his family, the thought bothered him. What sort of deal did those two have?

  
  


Dan stopped at the door, knocking. The door opened to a tall older human man; he glanced at each of them before his fell on to Neil. Neil stared at him taking in his looks knowing this man was Kevin’s father. He could see that they shared similar features, tanned skin, dark hair but his eyes were different a deep shade of brown. Though regardless of the fact that Wymack was Kevin’s father Neil still felt uncomfortable around him, older men reminded him of his father—this put Neil on edge. His discomfort must have been clear cause Wymack gave him a confused look.

  
  


“So who is the stray?” Wymack ask repeating the same question Dan had asked before.

  
  


“He’s someone I know from my past.” Kevin stated looking defiantly at his father, it almost felt like they’ve had similar conversations in the past. “I knew we needed to bring him here before he disappeared again.” Neil quickly shot him a look. _‘Again.’ _When had he seen him before? Where? He thought he’d been good at keeping off the radar. Kevin shifted his eyes to Neil. A voice in Neil’s head that distinctly sounded like his mother told him to _run run run_.

  
  


“We need him. He has skills that if worked on I could see him going far. I know you think we don’t need anyone else.” Wymack went to nod but stopped give Kevin a look. “You weren’t there to see him take down that monster. If you had been there you would agree.” Wymack sighed sending a curious glance towards Neil. Neil felt the flight or fight feeling over take him as he flinched under the stern gaze.

  
  


“Alright boy what skills do you have? What is your class?” His voice boomed as he stood up making his way over to him. His eyes looking him up and down as if trying to see how someone so slim and probably weak looking could take down a hulking beast. Neil stepped back, but stopped when he felt a body behind him, hands clamped down on his shoulders keeping him in place. He tossed a side glance to see Andrew’sdisinterested stare on him. He lets out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he was holding on to.

  
  


“Err, I’m a wizard. My specialty is fire and summoning.” He pushes his hood to the side to reveal Sir curled up on his shoulder. He looks up a blinks before jumping out and landing in front of Neil. “He’s my familiar.” He can see Wymack contemplating—thinking hard. He looks at Kevin then back to Neil.

“Well we don’t have many spell casters, your skills are valuable to us indeed. I guess I have no choice but to allow you to stay then.” He points to Kevin. “You brought him here so he’s your problem now. You want him to stay you deal with the others. I don’t have time to deal with their squabbling. Take him to one of the spare rooms and introduce him to the rest of the foxes. Now out with you lot I have work to finish.” He flick his hand in dismissal before turning back to parchments on the desk.

  
  


Dan gave him a nod before turning to Neil and ushering him from the room, she stops to stare at Andrew. He moved to the side making way for them to leave the room and follows behind them. They head down a hallway past the door that lead to the tower. Dan momentarily stops by the door pointing to it.

  
  


“Through here are the rooms, the next spare on is on the second floor near the Monsters rooms. Get Kevin to take you as he stays on that floor with them.” She leaves the fact she considers him one of the Monsters unsaid. Neil simply nods as she turns to continue leading him along. They eventually make it the other side of the compound where there is a large communal gathering room. “This is the lounge, it where we all kind of hang sometimes when there is nothing going on and it’s where we meet for missions.”

  
  


Dan points to a door. “That leads out to the courtyard where we train.” She turns to and points to the other side. “Though that door is the kitchens.” As they went to enter the lounge a figure steps in their way. “Matt?” Dan called out stopping in front of him. Neil got a good look at him—green skinned with tusks, pointed ears poking out from a mop of black hair tied back in a pony tail and very very tall. Half-orc Neil’s mind supplied. Matt’s brown eyes found Neil as he stared at him with his head slightly cocked to the left.

  
  


“Who is this?” He sent a look back towards Dan that soon shifted to Andrew and Kevin who were standing beside Neil like guards.

  
  


“This is Neil, he’s the newest fox. The monsters brought him in.” Dan offered Neil noted the distaste in her voice when she said _‘monsters’_ Neil could tell there was history between them. Matt held out his hand to Neil with a huge grin on his face.

  
  


“I’m pleased to meet you Neil, I’m Matt resident barbarian and tank of this little group.” Neil cautiously took his hand, Matt was surprisingly gentle for a man as huge as he was all muscles and bulk. They shook hands but soon Matt pulled him in for a hug. It was at this moment Neil could tell that Matt had decided that he was going to be friends with Neil despite knowing nothing about him. They parted with Matt still holding a huge grin on his face. “We are definitely going to be good friends I can tell. Come on lets get you introduced to the rest of us foxes.” He beckoned Neil to follow.

  
  


When they entered the lounge all eyes zero in on them. Neil could feel every single eye on him and it made him feel crowded._ ‘Run’_ His mind repeated over and over in his mother’s voice but he swallowed the invisible lump and proceeded to follow them further into the room.

  
  


“Who the hell are you?” A stocky human boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asked; his face sour and almost angry. He moved closer to Neil followed by a pink tiefling girl with pale white blonde hair and reddish brown eyes who gaze rakes over him with slight interest.

  
  


“Hmm a new fox?” She saunters over to Neil placing a finger on his face, turning it to get a better look at him. Neil just stares at her—carefully. As she circles around him he feels something smack his ass, quickly looking back he watches as her tail flicks. His eyes quickly snap up to hers as she watches him with a teasing smirk on her lips, all Neil can do is glare at her as she walks back towards the human.

  
  


“So the Monsters have decided to bring a new recruit? I’m curious to see what skills he going to bring to this group.” The tiefling tone is sweet yet mischievous. She continues to look at Neil like she wants to devour him. Neil shivers under her gaze—he remembers someone else who looked at him that way. He remembers cuts from blades and scratches from long nails along his flesh. She moved around him, her fingers brushing against his arm as she passed him. “So what kind of skills do you have? What things can you d-.”

  
  


Neil heard her gasp. Turning quickly he saw her standing there not moving her tail grasp by Andrew—one of his daggers in hand. Neil could see the blade was pressed against the her tail. “Allison Allison you should no better then to touch people without their permission.” There was a chill to his voice and the under tone of something vicious something that wanted blood and violence. She gulped visibly. “I told you before to control that tail of yours before it gets you in trouble.”

  
  


“Andrew that’s enough.” A new soft voice spoke as it approached them. A half-dragonborn girl reacted fast placing her clawed hand on Andrew’s trying to ease the tension. Neil stared at her, taking in her appearance. She was slightly taller then him with a human like face tan scales climbed up the sides of her face disappearing in to her hairline blending into her skin. Long horns brown twisting out from her pale white blonde hair with rainbow coloured tips. Her cool blue eyes searched Andrew’s. He dropped his hand pulling the knife away. Allison bolted into Seth’s arms who was glaring at Andrew with murder in his eyes.

  
  


“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Seth screamed at him his voice dipped in venom. “I don’t understand why we let a monster like you stay here.” Seth raised the hand not holding on to Allison up pointed towards Andrew—who simply looked at him with a bored expression. “Eldritch Blast!” He yelled out sending two blasts towards Andrew. Neil expected them to hit and he wouldn’t be fast enough to do something about it. All he could do was watch like everyone else as the blast made their way to Andrew. At the last moment Andrew managed to move to the side effectively dodging the blast as they hit the wall behind where he had previously been standing. A manic smile found it way on to his face as he pulled a second dagger into his hands. Neil could see this fight was about to get out of hand and he didn’t want people to fight over him or for him—he tossed a glance at Sir who seemed to understand what he was planning. He pulled one of the pouched on his belt, emptying iron powder in to his hands. He said the incantation lowly bending down and placing his hand on Sir. Sir sprinted off coming to stand between the two men, his size growing until he was the size of a wild cat. He growled at them in warning. Seth backed away shocked looking from Sir to Neil. Andrew simply dropped his smile sending a glare at Neil.

  
  


“He’s a fucking wizard?” Seth asked angrily. “No wonder Wymack chose to keep him.” He huffed. “And what you defending the Monster?” He aimed the question at Neil. Neil sighed shaking his head. But before he could respond the deep voice of Wymack cut through.

  
  


“Enough both of you.” He stepped beside Neil tossing him a look. “From what I can see the newest recruit here is trying to stop unnecessary bloodshed.” Seth was going to say something but Wymack held up his hand. “I said enough.” Seth closed his mouth shaking his head he turned to leave pulling Allison along with him. Once they were gone Wymack turned to Neil. “I wish I could say this doesn’t happen often but Seth and Andrew have never seen eye to eye. All of the foxes have come from messed up pasts this is why they are foxes. I had hoped they use that anger to fight the real enemy..” He trailed off. “Anyways Matt will take you to your room. You should rest.” Wymack nodded to Matt who beckoned Neil to follow him.

Matt lead him down the hall towards the center tower; Sir still enlarged followed closely at Neil’s heels. Heading up the stairs reaching the second floor Matt finally turned to face him. “This is your floor, the monster’s rooms are on this floor unfortunately the only spare room we have at the moment is on this floor.” He gave Neil and apologetic look, Neil simply shook his head giving Matt a small smile.

  
  


“It’s fine.”

  
  


Matt lead him down the hall stopping in front of one of the door he turned to Neil and held out his hand. Neil held out his as Matt dropped a heavy metal key into his hands. “Try not to lose that, we don’t have any replacements.” Matt smiled at him before leaving him giving him time to settle in. Neil entered the room and stopped short staring at the space. Sir followed him in jumping on to the bed as he slowly returned to his normal small size. He stared at Neil expectantly but Neil was distracted taking in everydetail of the room—the door to the window determining that if he needed to he could scale down the side of the tower to escape if he needed to run. Slowly he let the door close behind him dropping his pack by the bed he sat down to join Sir, giving him some pets invoking his purrs, Neil smiled softly down at the cat suddenly thankful for his presence.

\-----------------

Andrew stood at Kevin’s door staring at him blankly. “So are you going to tell me the history you have with the rabbit?” He asked feigning disinterest. Kevin looked at him like he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth then closed it. Andrew moved across the room until he stood right in front of Kevin. “Tell me.” He simply stated glaring hard at him. Kevin sighed-relenting.

  
  


“Its not really my story to tell.” He sighed again; looking Andrew in the eyes knowing he would be looking for any lies. “All I can tell you is that I met him when we were kids, he had come to Evermore because the master had an interest in him. He wanted to make the perfect court of fighters that would eventually become the secret guard. Riko would be the leader; me the second in command. Then Nathaniel and Jean. And at one point you.” Andrew scoffed at that. He remembered the chance meeting he had with Riko. Riko had wanted him to drop from the guild of shadows and join the Raven’s. He went on about how they would be a new army. Unstoppable. But Andrew had no time for him and rejected his offer. At that time being part of the guild was the safest way to make sure no harm came to his brother.

  
  


“When Nathaniel went missing; Riko was livid. He was suppose to be the third, he wanted Nathaniel and he would have done anything to make the perfect court. But it all fell apart and well you know the out come of that.” He lifted his left hand looking very solemnly at it.

  
  


“Ah but this doesn’t tell much about who he is. Is he working with Riko now? I don’t trust him.” Kevin shook his head at that.

  
  


“No he wouldn’t. I don’t even think Riko even knows that he still alive. Up until I saw him I didn’t think he was either.” Andrew listened contently to what Kevin was saying but he still didn’t know if he believed him. Neil was still hiding things; he would try hard to get him to crack. Only then would he be able to determine if he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil is a Wood Elf Wizard, Andrew is a Halfling Rogue, Aaron is a Halfling Cleric, Nicky is a Halfling Bard, Kevin is a Human Fighter, Wymack is a Human Fighter, Dan is a Earth Genasi Druid, Matt is a Half-Orc Barbarian, Seth is a Human Warlock, Allison is a Tiefling Ranger and Renee is a Half-Dragonborn Monk.  
The rest will be listed when the chapter they are in are posted.


End file.
